<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asking for Attention by august_anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569864">Asking for Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon'>august_anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 Follower Celebration Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tickling, ticklish!roman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's been pulling pranks all day. Virgil knows what he's really after.</p><p>Warning: This is a tickle fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>300 Follower Celebration Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asking for Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probably the last prompt for today, but I'm planning to post a regular fic tomorrow! Anyways, this was for:</p><p>8. “Lot of courage for someone who’s about to get tickled.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman had been pulling pranks around their apartment all day. First, he hid Virgil’s left shoes. From every. Single. <em>Pair</em>. Then, he put salt in Virgil’s coffee instead of sugar. Then, he dug through their dresser and turned all of Virgil’s clothes inside out (and Virgil didn’t even know <em>when</em> he got the time to do that).</p><p>Virgil had had enough. The pranks weren’t harmful, he wasn’t angry or frustrated, he was just a little annoyed. And Roman’s giggles when he saw Virgil’s reactions were <em>adorable</em>, but he knew how to get those giggles for a whole different reason that would make for some perfect payback.</p><p>“Aww, what’s wrong?” Roman asked as Virgil shook his head free from the glitter that he’d hidden on the top of the ceiling fan. “Can’t take the joke?” He giggled and gave Virgil’s responding glare a smug grin.</p><p>“Lot of courage for someone who’s about to get tickled,” Virgil growled.</p><p>Roman’s self-satisfied expression dropped immediately into one of shock and surprise. Then, a wobbly smile forced it’s way onto his lips and he started backing away slowly.</p><p>“Now, Virgil,” he tried, raising his hands in a placating motion. “Let’s not be rash.”</p><p>Virgil lunged. Roman screamed.</p><p>They toppled to the ground in a tangle of limbs, both wrestling for the upper hand. Virgil had a height advantage, though, and a history of wrestling, so he quickly managed to get Roman pinned underneath him, hands held off to the side by only one of his.</p><p>“You’ve been in quite an annoying mood all day,” Virgil said, then he smirked and leaned in closer. “If you wanted my attention all you had to do was say so.”</p><p>He dropped Roman’s hands, rapidly squeezed up his sides and ribs before he could regain his senses, and stuffed his hands up into Roman’s underarms. Having rucked up his shirt in the process, Virgil’s mouth immediately set away to blowing raspberries against the ticklish skin.</p><p>Roman’s giggles from the squeezes quickly escalated into full-blown cackles, and then wails of laughter when the raspberries were added to the mix. He squealed and snorted between waves of laughter, making Virgil have to stifle his own to keep the raspberries up.</p><p>“Is this what you wanted?” Virgil cooed over his laughter, lips still brushing against his stomach. “Is this what you’ve been looking forward to <em>all</em> day long?”</p><p>Roman didn’t reply, he was laughing too hard, but he tried to hide his face in his shoulder and Virgil knew the real answer. </p><p>After another few moments, Virgil stopped and pulled his hands and mouth away, grinning deviously at Roman’s disappointed expression.</p><p>“You want me to keep going,” Virgil said, “you’re going to have to ask <em>nicely</em>.”</p><p>Roman whined and squirmed. It took almost a full five minutes before he was able to get the words out, Virgil teasing him all the while to make it even harder. When he did, Virgil didn’t hesitate, diving right back into the tickles, and Roman’s laughter filled the afternoon for a long while after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hop y'all enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you'd like, and feel free to come chill with me on tumblr at august-anon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>